


Spot The Difference

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV), OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Spot the difference between Professor Venomous and Oswald





	Spot The Difference

**Author's Note:**

> I really love that they both have the same expression while looking at their love interests

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMruLcBPbWW1fapSPp_MQpqu_1TXgKrtU3iICQmX6V36qdvYv8wntLPn3a2ispQ1w?key=ZzVzcGhScUZGeGRKT2ZZMDlLZUVSRzdma2xqMFhR&source=ctrlq.org)

Trick question: they are both the same


End file.
